


want you to want me all the time (you're beautiful, it hurts me so bad)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, implied! daddy kink, kim woojin is such a cutie pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: chan requests a favor from woojin.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	want you to want me all the time (you're beautiful, it hurts me so bad)

**Author's Note:**

> why I am posting so much? it's lunar new year this whole week and cause my birthday is almost here.
> 
> lmao, also finally figure out why the title of my works are always long (it's reference to music I listen to)!

Chan was nowhere to be found which wasn't unusual since the Australian was always late to arrive.

Woojin doesn't seem to mind, as long as his boyfriend shows up and they get to spend time together while studying. That's what matters.

He was a little worried when Chan still hasn't shown up after a whole hour pass, putting his stuff down at the table they often sit at in the corner when they're at the library to study together for classes.

“That's weird. Where on earth could he be?” not seeing a head of silver hair in sight and he sits down, confused because he should be here by now.

“I guess, he'll come when he wants to,” taking out his notes for history class and studied over it like the good student he is. What he doesn't notice is a stumbling certain grey hair lover was coming towards his direction.

The screeching emanating from the chair next to him stops his reading.

He raises his eyes from his notebook to see Chan and he wants to ask where has he been this whole time. Chan only kisses him as it would explain the induction for his tardiness.

“Hi baby, I miss you,” he sits back in his chair, putting his hand atop of the blushing brunette's and tracing repeated circles on the smooth skin with his thumb. Woojin has always applied lotion to his hands because he doesn't like it when his skin is dry and flaky unlike himself.

“So soft,” murmurs Chan, enjoying the nice feeling. “But Wooj, I _need_ something from you.” making Woojin straighten up.

“What's wrong Channie?” he sounds concerned and it puts a smile on Chan's face. It was very cute when the other got worried about him and his wellbeing. He quickly replaces the smile with a pout.

“But I don't think... you can fulfill it for me,” pretending to look sad like a puppy that was kicked on accident by its owner.

“What do you mean?” Woojin tilts his head to the side. “Is it some—”

“.. Can you call me hyung?” grabbing Woojin's hands and holds it dearly to his chest. “I know we're the same age, but hyung _sounds_ so good to use between us.” the brunette stares at him as if he had grown a second head.

“Baby, please,”

“... That's impossible.”

“Why not?” whispers Chan, intervening their fingers together. “It's not like I'm asking to be call daddy, which I need to remind you _that_ you do when we're—”

“Chan!” a hand slap to his mouth from finishing that sentence and Woojin is glancing around frantically to check if anyone heard what his dumb boyfriend had said.

“Please if you could not share our bedroom life publicly, I appreciate it, thanks.”

The silver hair Australian move closer and secure his chin over his boyfriend's shoulders. “But why not? You're not calling me... _hyung_.” hot breath fanning near Woojin's ears, making the brunette squirm in his seat.

“Channie~”

“Say hyung, baby,”

“No!” protests Woojin, venturing to move but Chan tightens his hold on him. “Woojinnie, it's a five-letter word, you can do it,” giving out encouragement yet Woojin doesn't comply.

“I don't want to,” avoiding Chan's amused eyes. “Can you p- _please_ let me go?”

“ _But_... there will be consequences for Mister Choco,” the mention of his teddy bear's name gets him to face the Australian.

“W-what? You wouldn't _dare_ , not mister C-Choco.”

“Try me Wooj,” smirks Chan, enjoying the fear coming from his boyfriend’s eyes. “I can promise you no harm to Choco if you listen well enough and call me hyung.” there he goes again.

Woojin glares at him. “Easy for you to say,”

Lifting an eyebrow at the attitude given. “Do you want Choco to be—”

“... _Hyung_ ,”

“What was that? I can't hear you,” teasing his upset lover who finally gives in. “Do you want to—”

“Hyung! There I say it, _hyung_ , you're my hyung,” Woojin was blushing fiercely and Chan cups his face in his hands, “There we go, that's more like it, call me hyung, baby.” pressing a deserving kiss to his lips and pulling away while Woojin hurriedly buries his face in his chest from embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> woojin is just a baby to me ♡


End file.
